


Georgie Gets Blacked.

by taboowritings



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Anal Sex, Blacked (fetish), Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugged Sex, Extremely Underage, Face-Fucking, Facials, Feminization, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taboowritings/pseuds/taboowritings
Summary: Georgie Denbrough has a secret “daddy” that his family has no clue about.
Kudos: 10





	Georgie Gets Blacked.

Georgie was the presumed sweet and innocence little boy of the Denbrough family. He was well-behaved for his age, being only eight, he had a habit of being too friendly with strangers. Always giving them a hug out of nowhere.

It was hard to get angry with him, the sweet boy didn’t know any better. Just wanted to be nice to everyone he met. Georgie was also a bit..curvy for his age. This wasn’t something he had inherited from his mother, or any female relative in his family. His brother could barely keep his eyes off the boys ass each time he wore something that would reveal it a bit.

Georgie barely even resembled a boy, hell, when most strangers saw him, they just thought it was a tomboy they were looking at.

For his birthday, which was a few days ago, he finally got a phone. His parents only got it for safety, already having a tracker out into it so they would know where he was at all times. They didn’t bother to put any parental controls on it, thinking nothing bad would happen. But they were wrong..very wrong.

Georgie was brushing his teeth when he got a text message, he assumed it was from Bill. Simply just telling him goodnight. But when he looked, it was a number he didn’t know. Maybe it was one of his cousins?

He opened the text, holding the tooth brush in his mouth for a moment to read what got sent to him. 

**Hey, cutie.**

Georgie didn’t know who this was, his parents didn’t tell him about his other family members numbers. But he figured it also could have been someone from school. Finally getting courage to reply, he sent back a text.

**hi! Um, do I know you?**

Going back to brushing his teeth, Georgie spat out the foamy mint taste that made his tongue feel weird all over. His phone buzzed again, meaning the stranger replied. The boy opened it again, taking a small sip of water and swishing it around. 

**Maybe, maybe not. But I think you’re adorable.**

Georgie spat out the water, smiling at the message. Even though he got compliments almost everyday, they still made him feel good all over. 

**Thank you! What’s your name?**

He put his phone in his pocket, giving his brother a quick goodnight hug and kiss. And doing the same with his parents before making his way to his own bedroom, turning the light off and closing his bedroom door. The only source of light being the lamp in his nightstand. 

**Terry, sweetie. But call me daddy, alright?**

**Okay! But..I already have a daddy, though. Does this mean your my new daddy?**

**In some way, yes. But not in the way you’re thinking, you mind sending me a picture of what you look like, sweetie?**

Georgie hesitated again, now feeling nervous. But being the good boy he was, he obeyed. Not really bothering if the picture he sent looked good or not, but he waited patiently. Getting excited like a puppy once he got another notification.

**You’re cuter than I imagined, such nice lips too. Where do you live?**

His parents never bothered to teach him the dangers of talking to strangers on the internet, they thought it was just something that happened in “bad places”. Had no damn clue that they’re youngest was getting to meet his fate soon. 

Georgie sent a copy of his address, paying no mind to what was wrong with this. 

**Good boy. See you tomorrow, bitch.**

Did he know what that word meant? Hell no. but was Georgie complaining about it? Not at all. 

* * *

The next day, Bill would be at school while Georgie got a day off, due to his good behavior and all. His parents left a note telling him they’d be back at around ten or maybe eleven thirty. They weren’t sure. 

His older brother also sent him a text, telling him that he’d be at Eddies house helping him with homework after school. 

To him, he saw this as his lucky day. Spending the day to himself and meet his new “dad”? Georgie was happier than last night. He was still in his bedroom, deciding on what to wear. It was supposed to be a little hot out, so he decided on a t-shirt and some shorts. 

Eventually, a knock was heard at the door. Georgie froze, quickly grabbing his phone and making his way over to the door. He opened it only slightly, seeing a bulge immediately poke at his little nose. Georgie looked up, cheeks going red. “Um..hi?” 

“Hi, cutie. Remember me from last night?” 

He opened the door a little more. Making Georgie move back a bit. “Ooh, yeah! I’m still not used to calling you daddy though, mister!” Terry chuckled at the innocent boy, rubbing his bulge a bit. “Oh, you will soon, don’t worry..” 

Terry held the back of Georgies head, getting a good look of his body, face, and that fat ass of his. “You ever wanted to get a tattoo, Georgie?” The man asked, getting down to his height. Both hands now reaching for his rear. Groping it as if he were a grown woman. 

“Oh? Like, the permanent ones? Mommy says that’s poisoning your skin though..” 

“Your mom just hasn’t lived her life properly, I have friends who have tons of tattoos and they’re perfectly fine! If you want one, I can get it.. but I have to pick it out, and you have to give me something in return.” 

“Okay! What do I have to give you?” 

Terrys plan was working out perfectly, taking advantage of a cute kid with a fatter ass than most girls older than him? This was a fucking dream come true for him. “You’ll know when we’re at the tattoo shop.” 

Georgie wouldn’t know how to think of act properly by the time it would be night time...


End file.
